


A day at the beach / Making Arthurs wish come true

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 4





	A day at the beach / Making Arthurs wish come true

So this one was inspired by the new journal page that Todd posted just yesterday.Arthur wrote about missing his childhood friend and the dream of going to the beach in California. Which really touched my heart.

I wanted him to experience this <3 

So here are some head canons I just wrote about making his dream come true <3

*Arthur always told you, that the dreamed about going to California. He never saw the beach in his life and really longed for it. He daydreamed about feeling the breeze upon his face, lying on the back,looking into the blue sky, playing ukulele under a palm tree. 

*He pictured every detail of it. Like the smell of the fresh air, so different from the traffic poisoned air in Gotham. The starry sky at night. You couldnt see the stars at night in Gotham eighter. All those artificial lights swallowed it. Blue skies and stars, tha was something Artur thought a lot about. Wondering if he ever gets to see it with his own eyes.

*He has seen it on tv. People running around barfoot in the sand. He wondered how it would feel like to have sand between your toes. He was very tickly but he still thought he would enjoy it. 

*He kept pictures of hawaiian woman in his journal, because he really liked the fact that they made music out in the nature. Arthur had music inside of him and he was fascinated by the woman with the ukuleles, dancing and singing around all day. He fantasized about making music with them, dancing to their songs, writing his own song lyrics into his journal while the breeze would play with his hair.

*This was a daydream he kept really close to his heart. Especially in summer. Arthur loved the sun and hot weather, he was always freezing in winter. But summer wasnt really nice in Gotham eighter. It always made him grave for a nicer place to let the sun shine upon his skin. And California was the first place he was thinking of ,becuase he used to have this childhood friend called Alex Day.

*Alex day was one of the kids who actually talked to him, who wasn`t scared of his laughter. And after Alex came back from a vacation with his partens, he told little Artie about California and how beautiful it is. Arthur never stopped thinking of this ever since.

*Alex told him about bulding castles out of sand, collecting shells on the beach. And Arthur really liked the idea of collection different shapes of shells to take them home with him, so the memories of this experience would never fade away. He just had to take the shells in his hands and everything would come back. The sound of the ocean and the memories of being free.

*After Arthur and Alex lost touch years later, he always thought about how nice it would have been if they were still friends. To go to the beach together.  
*Some day when he told you about his wish he showed you a page in his journal that had a photo of two childred playing together. It was from a magazine but he always pictured them as Alex and himself, having a fun day out on the beach. The truth was Arthur never had a fun day as a kid. Not that he remembered. So he tried to create all those fake memories.

*He gave you his journal, so you could read the page that had the pic of the two children on it. His handwritten letters said :  
"Cant stop thinking of California.  
The beach but not crowded.  
I JUST NEED SOME SPACE. BUT NOT ALL ALONE.   
Where the fuck is Alex Day?  
The beach  
The breeze  
Te sand-palm trees  
Sky so blue  
Look where you may  
Where are you  
My Alex Day?"

* As soon as you read these words, you felt like it was your duty to fullfill his dream. You tried to find hs childhood friend. You made so many calls, until you found the right one. Alex Day. The only friend he ever had. You found him.

*Alex was really surprised when you called. You told him that you`re Arthur Flecks girlfriend and that he never forgot about him, that he is even writing in his diary about their friendship 30 years later. Alex was overwhelmed by what I told him, telling you that his parents forced him to quit his friendship with Arthur because they thought he was weird and wasnt a good influence. He never forgot abou Arthur eighter but was too ashamed to try getting in touch ever again.

*You and Alex talked about that Arthurs birthday wasn`t far and if it would be possible to surprise him by taking him to California, so his dream could become reality eventually. His friend loved the idea and said he was trying to make it happen. And he did.

*Arthurs birthday was in about six weeks and you haven`t told him a word about finding Alex or your plans. It should be the biggest surprise he ever had. Andyou knew that he was going to be really happy about that.

*When his birthday arrived you woke him up with the softest kiss, told him how much you loved him and then you would ask him if he remembers the page in his journal, the one about Alex Day. He nooded "How yould I ever forget him? he was my only friend in this world" 

* And just after Arthur said thise words... Alex who was waiting outside walked though the door and you both sang him a happy birthday.

*Arthur was bursting out into happy tears. Sobbing from being overwhelmed, as Alex gave him the tightest hug. He got up from his bed, hugging you and Alex, still unable to speak. You could see from his face how incredibly happy he was at that moment. 

*You told him that this wasnt even the best part of his birthday present. That the three of you actually are going on a vacation to California. And it started TODAY!

*Arthur buried his face in his hands, shaking from happiness. he just couldnt belive what you just told him and Alex had to convince him that this was indeed true.

*He sang happy songs while he packed his bags, taking his diary and his ukulele with him. "I`m gonna write songs AT THE BEACH. i`m gonna write songs at te beach!" he screamed out as he stuffed his clothes into the suitcase, smiling from ear to ear.

*California was even more beautiful as he could have ever imagined. The beach wasnt too crowded when you arrived and you found a nice, calm place to chill under some big, beautiful palm trees. Arthur`s eyes grew bigger with every step he took, breathing in the fresh air. He was so hyptotized by the mysterious beauty of the ocean, that he just wanted to sit there for an hour, with you and Alex sitting by his side,you both had your arms around his shoulders, without saying a word. He just closed his eyes, listening to the waves, becoming onw with the nature.

*Arthur never felt so calm in his life. The emotion of finding inner peace was something new to him. All of this calmed his mind. The white noise and the voices in his head became quiet. The only sound he heard, besides the ocean, was a beautiful, slow song playing in his head. Almost like a lullaby. And he captured it in his thoughts so he could play it on the ukulele.

*As Arthur opened up his eyes again, he grabbed his instrument and stared playing the song that just came to his mind. His voice so soft and calm, just like the breeze he felt palying with his curls.

*"Oh quiet heart  
How could I`ve ever known  
That right from the start  
I wasnt alone  
Oh look what I found  
Between the shells  
A heart on the ground  
And you could tell  
It was mine to be found"

*You felt your eyes watering as you watched his fingers playing that ukulele. His gentle fingers. The smile upon his face. You never saw him happier than in ths exact moment. It was like all of this came together. Alex was looking at you and you knew that he was happy for Artie,too.

*As Artur finished the song you both applauded him and he was bowing in front of you, laughing like a little kid, as he grabbed your hand and you both ran barfoot though the sand. "This feels amazing" he screamed up to the sky "Having the sand between my toes" he stopped and pulled you closer "And having you in my heart". You kissed.

*Arthur found a shell right there where you just kissed and picked it up. Its beautiful colors and shape fascinated him "My first shell. I want you to have it. It looks a bit like a heart...well...if you have a great imagination" he laughed while he put the shell into your palms.

*Alex waved from far away and you both headed to him. He just started to build a castle in the sand. Arthur was really interested in how to create details and tried to build a special one. Just like the one he imagined back in the days as a kid when Alex told him about his holidays. You helped him bulding his dream castle and when you were finished, Arthur looked at it like all his dream became true.  
*"Now" he said "I have my very best friend and my one and only person both on my side. I am the happiest version of myself there ever was".


End file.
